Hurt
by DestinyDenied
Summary: Song fic about Chris and Wyatt from the unchanged future. Rated M for incest content. ChrisxWyatt


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters from the show.

The lyrics are from the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera

AN: This is set in the unchanged future. Chris has gone back and Wyatt misses him terribly.

Wyatt's POV

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**_

I remember when Chris was born. Even though he was just a little kid, he always looked up to me. When he was old enough to speak, he'd tell me how cool I was and how amazing the things were that I did. At the time I just ignored it. Now I know that it was a huge mistake.

_**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I  
know you won't be there**___

"I miss you Chris," I whispered to myself, knowing that he couldn't hear me. "I'm sorry that I hurt you so much."

I can remember the day that Chris and I first kissed. I was 16 and he was 14. Mom had just died and he was in my arms, crying. At first I didn't know what to do, so I just let my body take over. I held him close and wiped his tears away. Then, I kissed him. I don't know what made me do it, but it felt so… right. Afterwards, we spent the night together. From then on, we were more than just brothers.__

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for  
everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

As time went on, I tried to vanquish any demons that stood up to us. I took over and exposed magic, so that we wouldn't have to hide anymore. At first, Chris was insanely grateful for all that I was doing for him. However, as the weeks drew on, I noticed him shying away from me. Maybe it was because I wasn't around as much because I was always putting down any resistance to my rule.

_  
__**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say   
goodbye when it comes to this**___

Then Chris left, and I felt as though my heart were being torn out. I went crazy for a little bit and tried to kill every witch that didn't pledge their loyalty to me. After a few months, I saw him again. He was 18 now, and he had slimmed down. I tried to get him to come back with me. I begged and pleaded, but still he wouldn't come. He just said that I was betraying my mother's memory.__

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**___

One night about a year after that, Chris was hauled into my dungeons and raped by a few of my guard demons who had captured him. When I found out about this, I quickly vanquished them and took Chris into my room.

It felt amazing to wake up next to him. Being next to the one I loved was the greatest sensation in the world. I held him close, because I was afraid that once he woke up, he would run away. When he woke up, he just lay there and started crying. He claimed that he just wanted his brother back, that he missed being with me. He also said that there was no way that we could be together if we were on opposite sides though.

I felt my heart breaking as I listened to his words. He was in pain and upset, and it was all my fault.__

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for   
everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I  
would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away **__  
_

I wish I could have told him that by that time, I was starting to see his point. I wish I could have just passed along the role as source to another. That we could be together again without fighting. Unfortunately, if I did that, the entire underworld would be after the two of us. So I kept up my tough façade.

Two weeks later, I heard that Chris had gotten engaged. This time, I didn't think when I stormed the resistance buildings. I just destroyed blindly. The only thing that snapped me out of it was the fear on Chris's face when I saw him trying to rescue others from my demons.

_  
__**Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try and turn back time  
**_

Then news reached me that Chris had gone back in time. I was infuriated. I couldn't let him know that I wanted him to succeed. To change things for the better and to give us another chance. So I did what I knew would encourage him – I pretended to be against it. I gave him something to fight for. I told him that I didn't need to be saved.

When Bianca brought him back, I did what I swore never to do – I hurt Chris. I hurt the only one that I ever loved. I could see the pain in his face, and it was all I could do not to break down and cry.

Then he escaped back into the past, and I silently wished him luck.

_  
__**I'm sorry for blaming you for  
everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself**__  
_

As the days went on, I remembered more about our relationship. How we were lovers. I missed Chris's presence. I also remembered all of the cruel things I said to him just so that no one would ever mistake my power. I looked in the mirror, and for the first time in years, I let tears stream down my face.

_  
__**By hurting you...**_

It was almost a year after Chris escaped back into the past when I saw him last. He had appeared on my parents' bed, bleeding, and softly calling my name.

Outside, the world was in chaos. A creeping darkness was enveloping everything, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was immediately at his side and healing him. I couldn't heal everything, but it was enough to give him a good chance at living.

I saw the darkness outside the window, and so did he. His eyes widened in fright, and he looked up at me.

I knew what he wanted – comfort. So I held him close. Tears were streaming down both our faces as the darkness crept in. Before we were both lost, I whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

And then we kissed.

As the darkness closed in, I heard him whisper from my arms, "I love you Wyatt."


End file.
